


Deadline

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Omega Elijah Mikaelson, Other, PWP, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus Mikaelson, 充满了奇怪二设和奇怪性癖的文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 我无法停止对你的思念，对你的爱。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806433
Kudos: 9





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是意识流，想到哪里写哪里。文章有架空内容，相当狗血且玛丽苏。还是那句话，写的就是图个自己开心。我超喜欢喜欢巫师和音乐大师设定的Elijah！（超大声）顺便安利我最喜欢的钢琴大师古尔德，他弹奏的巴赫太有特点了。  
> 

01  
“我恳求你，从我的命运中离去，如果你每次都来帮助我，那只会帮助我们的敌人，让他有机会接近我的女儿。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
每当回想起这段对话，Klaus都想不顾一切地冲上去亲吻他的哥哥。Elijah不舍地离去却有不得不离去，给予他拥抱的同时身体在不住颤抖，眼泪被克制的隐藏在眼眶中。  
  
他们可以为了Hope作出任何牺牲，哪怕是葬送一段本就在悬崖边摇摇欲坠的感情。这或许是Klaus日后又一件后悔的决定，他亲手将Elijah推进了万丈深渊，他亲手葬送了他们千百年沉淀下来的唯一羁绊。  
  
封印Hollow的夜晚，天空中出现了红色的满月，上一次他们在红色满月出现时亲密是什么时候的事情了？Klaus望向遥远的天空，而Elijah也若有所思。在Hope出生前他们至少还能保持着相对平衡的关系，他们会刻意回避“救赎”与“链接”，在一些昏昏沉沉的迷幻中拥抱彼此的肉体。  
  
可随着Hayley与Hope加入到Mikaelson这一大家族中，Klaus开始发生转变，以至于最后他放下了与Elijah之间的那个若隐若现的关系。  
  
Alpha沉浸在族群和血缘带来的快乐之中，而Omega在连接中断后存在的意义终于消耗殆尽。在Elijah安排好的未来中，没有他自己的位置，即便他知晓弟弟对他的需要，可他不知该怀着怎样的心情来面对Hayley和Hope。  
  
Hayley进入过Elijah的意识空间，在那里她看到了从来没被人提及的真相。一个人究竟能疯狂到何种地步......她感到不安，那不安源自Elijah对自己与女儿的无形威胁。母亲的本能让她在Elijah的眼中看到了红门尽头的黑暗，那带着嫉妒、不安甚至是倾慕，却有如同沉入深海的窒息绝望。她的理智告诉她，Elijah很危险，他所做的一切示好都是一个场带着伪装的捕猎。  
  
“我会离开你们，Hayley。我知道你在害怕什么，因为我也害怕‘它’。”Elijah靠在阳台的铁质围栏上，他伸手不自觉的抚摸着隐隐作痛的后颈。他将那个可怕的“自己”称之为野兽怪物的“它”。  
  
“你们该一起陪在Hope身边。”Elijah攥起拳头拍打着自己的后颈，然后他张开手掌用指甲挠划原本应该存在腺体的地方，留下一道道伤口。曾经他们是被神明祝福的兄弟及爱侣。现在，是时候将自由还给Niklaus了。  
  
02  
红月下Elijah的双眼一直凝视着Niklaus，他想要将弟弟的面容永远的刻进心里，迎接时间给予他的审判与惩罚。在让Marcel催眠他抹去他的记忆后，Elijah又一次的走上了和Esther一样掩耳盗铃的老路。  
  
在被催眠之前他的脑海里出现了什么，无人知晓。Elijah是被Hollow侵蚀伤害最为严重的人。可怕的女巫占据了Elijah心中的一方天地，她不断暗示Elijah渴望的“爱”。狡猾的巫师用障眼法骗过来所有的人，她并没有分散在始祖家其他的身体中，她选择了一位最接近死亡的人。  
  
那人的意志早已在崩溃的边缘，破败的灵魂被死亡反复撕扯四分五裂。当其他人体内的残余黑魔法被根除，Hollow最为强大的魂魄依然依附在Elijah的身上。  
  
她在他身上感受到了来自远古的力量，被神明祝福的力量，这是个千载难逢的机会，魔力成为滋养Hollow的土壤。女巫就这样在失忆的Elijah身上隐藏了数年，可她依旧不能进入Elijah内心的深处探查红门背后满溢的魔法。  
  
Elijah将自己的记忆封印，这成为了隔绝Hollow与世界的最佳牢笼。唯一能让女巫撬动门枢的砖块只有一个人。她需要将Klaus引到Elijah身边，让他恢复记忆。  
  
“你就那么想逃走吗？Inadu”严肃冷酷的声音在白色的回廊中想起，Hollow被男人突如其来的出现吓得呆立。  
  
“这怎么可能，你明明被催眠了？！”Hollow在意识空间中使用魔法，可当她抬起手，直接被对方更为强大的力量抵消了。  
  
“这是在我的梦里。而这个世界中的我，还是个巫师。”Elijah从阴影中出现，他们四周的景色变为高大的森林，红色的月亮高悬在天空。他的眼睛嗜血的光，展现出令人畏惧的骇人气息，“我知道你想知道什么，是的，我是个Omega，而我的弟弟曾是我的Alpha。”  
  
“我当然知道，第一次杀死你，我就感受到了，你们明明被切断的连接，却依然有无数的力量伴随着你们。”Hollow披散着头发，身着一袭黑色的长裙，“我也知道，你内心的纠结与痛苦。看看你弟弟的女儿，一个天生的强大巫师。她遗传了古老的巫师血脉，并且是天生的狼群Alpha。很遗憾，她不是你与他的孩子。”女巫露出幸灾乐祸的微笑。  
  
Elijah眉头一皱，无奈叹气，“如果只是因为这种简单的问题，你是无法威胁到我的。”他眼神略微飘忽，随后变得异常坚毅。他心如磐石，不论中途出现了怎么样的偏差，他都会为了达到目的不择手段。男人的眼神中带着冰冷刺骨的刀锋，手中出现一只白栎木桩，他将尖端指向自己的胸口，“我切断连接，便是在等待这一刻，我已经等待太久了...”  
  
Hollow睁大双眼，用力嘶吼，“不可能！你怎么会？你胆敢？！”  
  
03  
Elijah弹奏钢琴的双手突然停顿，一个锐利的视线让他心怀好奇，环顾四周。一个身着夹克男人从他的身边走过，在钢琴上的玻璃器皿中留下了一张一百美金的钞票，那张夹杂在欧元中的纸币显得过于惹眼。  
  
Klaus坐回酒吧的角落，弹奏钢琴的男人有着他从未见到的陌生感。若不是那张烙印在脑子里的面容，Klaus都要怀疑那个人究竟是不是他的兄长。他无法忍受自己那位高尚优雅的兄长沦落到如此地步，酒吧的那群无为过客根本无法欣赏Elijah的音乐。  
  
Klaus十分确定，Elijah的能力和技巧是连历代皇室成员都无福消受的完美。毕竟谁都不会想到被称颂为上帝恩赐的声音是由吸血鬼弹奏出来的。可Elijah进几百年已经很少在他面前演奏了。  
  
Klaus的艺术库中有一幅一直没有完成的画，那幅画在几百年前他不知道何时起稿又以何为灵感一时搁置。当他与Elijah的连接被切断后，他才回想起那些被Esther夺走的记忆。  
  
当梦醒后，现实与梦境的差别给予了他狠狠重击，那种怅然若失的失落感他无法形容，而是在那幅未完成的画中看到了梦境的边缘。他发现他无法完成那幅画，他对梦境的灵感随着Alpha与Omega分离而斩断了。  
  
“你不像是本地人。”Elijah抬起头，用那双小鹿一样的眼睛注视着那个男人。酒吧中人很少，Klaus很确定，那就是在对自己说的。  
  
他向靠近Elijah的座位挪去，“我住过太多地方，如果非要用一个地方来定义，那么我是新奥尔良人。”  
  
男人刚才停下弹奏的手重新回到键盘上，他即兴发挥了一小段爵士，这很显然是在迎合客人的口味。  
  
“在法国听到正宗的美国爵士的确能宾至如归，但你或许太用功了。”Klaus勾起笑容。  
  
Elijah端详着这位有趣的客人，他似乎能在他身上看到了许许多多的故事，那张玩世不恭的脸上带着无法被覆盖的忧愁。他手上的旋律随之变得缓慢且悠长，寥寥数人的酒吧变得更加安静了。他静静地弹奏起这首曲子，如潺潺流水，涓涓细流，将人带往几百年前的一个寂静夜晚。  
  
为什么选择这首曲子呢，Elijah无法描述他对眼前男人的感受，可他的内心和指尖已经率先作出了选择。就算记忆被封存在了狭小的盒子中，可停留在身体上的记忆永远不会被遗忘，他的曲子已经跳脱了平凡的人生，在淡然见依旧能瞥见一丝屹立山巅的绝望。  
  
Elijah会顺势弹奏Bach一点也没有出乎Klaus的意料，可他从没想过Elijah选择的曲目与那幅未完成的画相交错在一起。空气中弥漫着若隐若现的岩兰和松柏清香，这让Klaus想起他与Elijah之间被切断的连接，以及Elijah颈后的伤痕。  
  
他猛地起身，气势汹汹地将Elijah从钢琴凳上拉起，在催眠了屋内的其他人后，拽着Elijah走向屋外。  
  
Elijah想要用力挣脱，哪里能想到对方同样也是吸血鬼。Klaus将他抵在在酒吧街尾的巷子里忍不住吻上了去。他的抵抗沉浸在短暂的惊愕之中，随后他顺应的闭上了眼睛开始回应Klaus的吻。  
  
血腥味在口腔中翻滚，他们不遗余力的亲吻着对方的，深埋在土壤中的种子萌芽破土。  
  
Elijah很少会如此草率的选择一夜情，虽然眼前的男人身上带着致命的吸引力，又或者他们同是吸血鬼。可教导他适应失忆后吸血鬼生活的Antoinette与他直接也没有发生任何超越朋友的事。这大概是命中注定，Elijah感到脖颈轻微发烫，他的伤口在灼烧，毫不掩饰的欲望让他环抱住啃咬他的男人。  
  
吸血鬼之间的吸血行为是相当私密的，就连家族之间的亲属也很少会相互喂食。血液混合意味着“连接”，意味着彼此高于一切的“承诺”。  
  
当他们结束了这段旖旎缱绻的动作，Klaus似乎有想更进一步发展的念头，他的手向下移隔着Elijah的衬衫轻轻抚摸着对方的敏感点。Elijah看出来对方的心思，轻轻地抵住男人的动作。“不，现在不行，等我交代一下工作。”  
  
见男人乐意等待，Elijah脸颊有些泛红，他走回酒吧，在告知Antoinette之后便离开了。女吸血鬼透过玻璃看着站在门口的金发男人和追出去的Elijah不禁叹气。他们依然无法逃脱命运的束缚，就算是连接被斩断、记忆被抹除，他们总会被对方吸引，重新结合。  
  
留给Klaus和Elijah温存的时间已经不多了......  
  
04  
Klaus跟随着Elijah回到他的公寓，这里如同一座小小的茧房，陈设过于简单甚至是简陋。这些年中Elijah就住在这种地方吗？他的能力明明可以获得更好的，可他却如此安于现状。  
  
Elijah去洗澡了，Klaus独自站在客厅内，屋子虽然狭小，却又带着一丝人情味。卧室的门是打开的，一张舒适柔软的双人床或许是最接近Elijah曾经胃口的东西。Klaus脱下外套坐在床上，整个人差点陷了进去。Elijah一直都没有改变，就算是他不记得曾经的美好，同样也不记得那些心痛的往事。  
  
Klaus按耐不住心中的欲火，见Elijah依旧未从浴室中出来，他决定进去。淋浴打湿了他的衣服，他在潮湿温暖的雾气中将赤裸的Elijah抱住。Elijah帮助脱下他的衣服，两个人浑身赤裸的站在温暖的水流中。  
  
“你太心急了。”Elijah嘴上这么说，身体上开始迎合男人的动作，他双手撑在浴室的洗手台面上，抬起自己圆翘柔软的臀。  
  
Klaus从Elijah的背后环住他，他的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，宽大的手掌轻抚着Elijah的每一寸肌肤。他们面对着浴室中巨大的镜子如此坦诚。

一千年里，他们之间很少会有甜蜜的性爱，就算是在Alpha与Omega的连接期中，他们也依旧是沉浸在本能欲望之中 鲜血与撕裂，如同那每一次的猩红之月。  
  
Klaus在Elijah身后啃咬着他的脖颈，虽然那里的腺体不复存在，Klaus依旧专心地舔舐着哥哥身上的敏感部位。只是简单的爱抚和吸允，Elijah便有些招架不住，双腿打颤，舒服的呻吟声从他的嘴中流出。  
  
Elijah的诱人声音鼓舞着Klaus进一步动作，他手指向后移动，在Elijah的后穴打圈。Omega天生使然，后穴中流出透明的液体。Klaus抚摸着Elijah的翘臀，顺着他性感股沟不停地“蹂躏”对方的敏感带。  
  
当手指刺入后穴，Elijah的身体猛地痉挛，身体不受控制的挺直。他趴在洗手台上气喘吁吁，抬头发出动人的呻吟。  
  
Klaus的手指飞速抽插，一次比一次更加用力触碰着Elijah临近生殖腔的洞口。在Klaus无所不用其极的猛攻下，Elijah节节败退，任由男人肆意妄为的霸道掠夺。  
  
Elijah在这些年过着禁欲般的生活，曾经他都好奇自己难道是个性冷淡。可今天他身体力行的感受到了欲望带来的快乐。无意识的仰起头发出美妙的呻吟，“啊…哈…快点…再快点...”  
  
抽出手指，Klaus将背对着他的Elijah翻了个身，他将对方抱上洗手台，靠着满是水气的镜子。沉浸在第一轮高潮的Elijah喘着气，双眼迷离地主动抬起腿，做出邀请。  
  
Klaus的下体早已难耐不住，Elijah经由扩张的后穴微微开合，更是在邀请男人的进入。他低头吻上Elijah的嘴唇，他们的舌头在口腔中搅动。紧抓着Elijah放松了警惕，Klaus将粗大的阴茎挺入Elijah的后穴。  
  
猛然进攻让Elijah乱了阵脚，他被吻的呼吸急促，下身带来的撕裂感与不可控让他的整个身体变得异常。突如其来的闯入Elijah应接不暇，可这样略微粗鲁的“疼痛”让他乐此不疲。  
  
“哈啊——”Elijah扭动着腰身渴望着Klaus的再进一步动作。这样的场景似乎与过去的记忆重叠在一起，他记忆中也出现了这个金发的男人，他们交叠在一起，被欲望支配。  
  
Elijah美丽的身躯让Klaus不住亲吻，加快了下身的挺动，一次又一次的冲撞不免与过去的记忆重合。只有连接被斩断直接Klaus才意识到他与Elijah之间的感情早就超越了家族的誓言。泪水盘踞在他的眼眶中，重新获得哥哥的爱，他如此的欣喜而又悲伤。  
  
“你为何哭泣...”Elijah无意识地抬起手擦拭掉Klaus眼角的泪。  
  
“我弄丢了最珍贵的东西。”Klaus低头亲吻Elijah的锁骨，他下体的动作没有停下，而是加快频率高速地抽插。Elijah的后穴被顶得生疼，Klaus硕大的龟头在生殖腔的周围试探，一浅一深地戳刺。  
  
被顶弄得六神无主的Elijah喉咙中发出断断续续的呻吟，太痛了，太快了，太过了。随着Klaus用力的戳刺，巨大龟头顶开了Omega体内的生殖腔。巨大的疼痛快感下Elijah双腿紧绷，腰部来回扭动，每一寸的抽插顶入都变得更更加清晰。  
  
“啊啊啊...”Elijah的阴茎射出精液，而后穴也在高潮下喷出淫荡的水。他双腿大开不住颤抖，那淫靡面容让人沉醉，就连名伶妓女都自愧不如。  
  
Alpha的结在Omega体内涨大，被分离的连接开始被修复，Klaus能感受到Elijah的精神在慢慢地靠近他，可他依旧无法闻到Elijah的味道。虽说有点趁人之危，但只有现在Elijah才能够放下重担重新拥抱他。  
  
Klaus将精液射入Elijah的体内，他怀抱着虚脱的Elijah为他清理好身上的痕迹，裹上浴巾将Elijah抱到了柔软的床铺上。  
  
Elijah半梦半醒，他精疲力尽地任由Klaus摆弄，他陷在被子中小声询问，“我会陪你一起找的...”他露出微微的笑，“就算你之后会离开这里...”  
  
他的声音被淹没在柔软的棉花中。  
  
Klaus牵起Elijah垂放的手，亲吻他们带着的一模一样的日光戒。很快，那个时间就来了，他会带着他的哥哥找到女巫取回被丢弃的爱。


End file.
